


Not So Eligible Bachelors

by ayal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayal/pseuds/ayal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiri always liked cameras and sure it had caused him some problems in the past but it wasn't turning out so bad this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Eligible Bachelors

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this photoshoot http://www.carymagazine.com/features/cary-magazine%E2%80%99s-most-eligible-bachelors. You do have to scroll down to see the boys in question but its referenced in the fic so you should definitely take a look. I wasn't sure when it took place so I just guessed around the end of the 2012-2013 season.
> 
> This whole thing was prompted by fyborg23 when she compared them to a romcom which of course called for fic. 
> 
> Here's two tumblr posts that include scans of the magazine with pictures included http://motherfaulker.tumblr.com/post/52271210302 and http://mssutterbutter.tumblr.com/post/48626954812/jiri-tlusty-and-justin-faulk-pose-for-cary

Jiri always liked cameras and sure it had caused him some problems in the past but it wasn't turning out so bad this time. 

Jiri wasn't expecting to be called in by the Canes PR woman. After all the nude photo thing hadn't exactly made him a favorite of the Leafs PR and he always thought that the Canes would just treat it like it never happened. But here he was sitting with Faulker while the agent talked about a spead Cary magazine wanted to do.

“It'll be great publicity for the team! We're hoping it will draw in fans in the 18-25 age bracket.” 

Jiri rolls his eyes as she explains what exactly the shoot is about. The most eligible bachelors? Totally ridiculous, but Jiri wasn't complaining too much. He never turned down a chance to preen for the cameras.

Faulker on the other hand didn't like the idea.

“I don't like cameras! I always come out looking creepy.” 

“They want us to send two players and you and Jiri are well the most eligible. You're not too young like Jeff or married like Jordy. You can do it don't worry. You have to sit in front of cameras after games all the time you'll do fine!”

Faulker opens his mouth to protest but shuts it. Arguing with PR is pretty pointless once they've decided you should do something. Technically they couldn't force them to do any of this but she could mention it to Kirk who would put them through hell. So he nods, resigned.

“Hey it'll be alright! We can go together I'll give you a ride and everything.” Jiri says nudging Faulker with his foot. Faulker grins and ducks his head a little. They watch enough Jersey Shore together that Jiri hopes he can put Faulker at ease. 

“Thanks.” Faulker says and Jiri has to beam because Faulker really is a sweet guy.

On the day of the shoot though he looks a little sick.

“Relax it's not so bad. If you ever feel bad just look at me and how much of an idiot I look.” Faulker doesn't look convinced but he grins and says, “You mean how you look all the time?”

Jiri shoves Justin who's laughing and Jiri is just relieved he could make the kid smile again.

The photographer drags Jiri over to the cameras and poses him, muttering to himself about shadows. Jiri isn't sure what it is but there's something about the knowledge that anyone will be able to see him like this. It sends a thrill down his spine that everyone will see how good he looks. 

Once Jiri is done he walks over to Faulker. Faulker's sitting on a stool sweating under the glare of the lights shining on him. The poor kid even has his hands in his pants.

“You ok Faulker?” Jiri asks, sliding over to him while the camerman changes lenses. 

“Yeah I'm fine.” Faulker mumbles while he pushes his hands deeper into his pockets. 

Jiri raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything and claps Faulker on the shoulder, missing the way his cheeks flush.

He's called back over by a man with dark hair that looks like its been hair-sprayed one too many times.

“Ok Jiri we're just going to ask you a few questions our readers can get a feel for what type of person you are.” The guy pronounces Jiri's name weird, putting too much stress on the first syllable but he's used to it and just nods.

The guy asks him the usual questions what his guilty pleasure is and what embarrassing shows does he watch yadda yadda yadda. Its been a long day though and he finds himself being a little too truthful when they asked him what he looked for in a partner. And the whole time Jiri keeps glancing over at Faulker who looks like he would rather be doing suicides than this.

Jiri smiles a little fondly and looks back at the reporter in time to answer the next question.

Of course when the magazine comes out Jiri walks into the locker room to find his picture plastered all over the walls. The guys hoot at him and Ruu asks him if it was weird getting his picture taken with all his clothes on. 

“Haha very funny you douchebags.” He flings a wadded up sock at Jordy who's laughing so hard he looks like he's about to fall off the bench.

Through his giggles Jeff says, “You look like a lit TA with those elbow patches. I didn't even know you could read,” which whatever Jeff is basically still the rookie. 

After deflecting more insults he makes his way to to his locker and sees the magazine page again and highlighted is the section where he talks about what he looks for in a significant other and whoever did it taped Faulker's next to it and highlighted the same thing. And that makes him pause.

Faulker is smart he reads war history books for fun for fuck's sake. He's sweet too. Jiri has been nursed by Faulker during those hangovers when they don't make the playoffs, _again_. Faulker always makes him smile even when he's not trying and is just awkward in front of a camera. 

And yeah Jiri likes to think of himself as laidback and outgoing. Justin _was_ sweating pretty hard he might've nervously said too much truth too. 

Jiri looks around for the culprit and finds Cam smirking at him. Figures Cam is a scheming bastard after all. Then he looks over at Faulker's locker too see how he's faring and he obviously found the same thing in his locker because his face is tomato red and he's staring over Jiri's locker. He whips his head around when he sees Jiri looking back at him.

Jiri hums, considering and yeah he's looked a few times. Faulker has a hockey ass after all and great flow. He's always shaken the thought off though. Faulker just seemed too... wholesome for him. 

But if Faulker is into him he's definitely into that. 

But there isn't much more time to think about it because Kirk is coming into the room, yelling at them to hustle it out onto the ice. 

Practice is long and by the end of it Jiri just wants to go home and nap but instead he grabs Justin by the shoulder as he's about to shower and says, “You wanna hang out? We can watch tv.” 

Justin nods if a bit hesitantly, says, "Let's go to my place." Jiri wants to ask him if he's feeling alright but Sasha pulls Jiri away babbling in Russian at him. 

The ride to Justin's house is quiet and tense. Justin stares at his feet the whole time and Jiri wants to reach over and pat him on the shoulder. But he has to drive so he settles for changing the radio to Justin's favorite station. 

They end up just watching The Real Housewives in silence. Jiri drapes his arm across the back of the couch, right next to Justin and sits closer than he normally would. Justin sits rigid, back straight, and motionless. 

Jiri rubs a hand on the nape of Justin's neck hoping he'll release some of that tension. The kid just jumps like he's been burned.

"You ok?" Justin has never been this tense not even before his first NHL game. Justin blushes and looks straight ahead, and mutters a yes. Jiri presses his tongue against the back of his teeth and wishes he could manage to tell Justin to relax.

"So you were skating good today," Jiri says hoping talking about hockey will loosen him. 

But Justin just frowns and turns to look at him. "Look if you're going to say it just say it." 

Jiri laughs a little, not expecting him to be so forward. Justin bristles at his smile but before he can say anything Jiri is pressing up against him, kissing Justin softly. Justin blinks before he closes his eyes and kisses back. Justin licks his lips when Jiri pulls back, and Jiri wants to kiss him again, see how sweet those lips are. 

"I wasn't expecting that." Justin says sheepishly. 

"Oh?" Jiri sit back against the arm of the couch and pulls Justin into his lap. "I kinda thought you were going to say you didn't want to hang out with me anymore." 

Jiri raises his eyebrows and says, "That stupid interview said we were perfect for each other, why would I not hang with you?" 

Justin strokes Jiri's hair, traces his fingers down Jiri's cheekbones, "Well, you're-- you and I'm me."

"Just because I take nudes doesn't mean I can't stay with a guy." 

Justin blushes and ducks his head a little. He runs a hand down Jiri's chest and pushes it up under his shirt. Jiri pulls him down for a kiss, pushing his tongue against Justin's mouth. Justin sways against him, his hand sliding over Jiri's nipple, and Jiri runs his thumbs along the waistband of Justin's pants. 

Jiri's phone goes off just as he's thinking about taking off that shirt of Justin's. It's Cam and Jiri snorts, ignoring it. 

Justin is wearing a plaid shirt and Jiri tugs him forward for another kiss and slips the buttons out of their holes. Justin gasps softly in Jiri's mouth when he brushes his fingers over Justin's nipples. When he ducks his head to lick one Justin's phone starts ringing. Of course its Cam and Justin almost answers just to cuss him out.

"Shh," Jiri says, stroking down his neck, "Cam doesn't need to know, does he?" Justin feels his face heat at the naughty smile Jiri's giving him, but shoves him against the couch and rucks Jiri's tshirt up so that he can grope Jiri all over. Jiri pushes up against him, grinding their hard-ons together.

Justin tweaks one of Jiri's nipples with his thumb and smiles when it makes Jiri exhale hard. Jiri tightens his hand on Justin's hips and reaches with the other one to unbutton his pants.

Justin swallows when he sees Jiri stroking himself, and he leans down to kiss him and puts his hand on Jiri's, and squeezes it. Jiri kisses back hard, sliding his tongue in. Justin moves Jiri's hand up and down and Jiri breaks away from the kiss to mutter an obscenity under his breath in Czech. 

Justin lets go of Jiri and is sliding down the couch. Jiri mutters something under his breath in Czech and Justin feels a little dizzy at how hot it sounds. He mouths at Jiri's hard-on through his underwear and Jiri growls something, probably get the fuck on with it, if the way his hands are carding through Justin's hair is any indication.

But Justin doesn't instead he nuzzles against his inner thigh and makes sure his beard scrapes against the bare skin. Above him Jiri wails in frustration.

Justin strokes Jiri through his underwear, and then pushes it down far enough to mouth at the tip of Jiri's dick.

Justin looks up, and Jiri's hands are frozen on his head. Justin darts out his tongue, just to tease, and Jiri's hands tighten in Justin's hair. Justin has to moan, which makes Jiri mutter "Fuck, please." Justin leans down, takes in a little more, strokes Jiri off at the base of his cock. Jiri's vibrating with tension so hard Justin almost feels sorry for him. Almost.

Justin sucks and runs his tongue around Jiri's dick, listening to Jiri's moans. He lightly moves his fingertips along Jiri's balls and sucks harder. 

Justin pulls off his dick completely, ignoring Jiri's protest, to tug his underwear all the way down and tosses it somewhere over his shoulder. 

"Come on Justin." Jiri grunts, grabbing Justin's hair, guiding his mouth back to his cock. 

Justin closes his eyes, focuses on the salty taste of Jiri in his mouth, sucks harder. Justin runs his hands along Jiri's thighs, up Jiri's abs, and he feels them jump under his hands. Jiri's trying not to thrust into his mouth, which Justin appreciates, and flexes his tongue against the head of Jiri's cock, making Jiri's thigh muscles twitch. Justin rocks in, slowly, and runs a nail over Jiri's nipple.

Above him Jiri shouts in Czech, and Justin hums, trying to get him to come.

Jiri digs his fingers into Justin's scalp, almost making his eyes water, and comes, hot and sticky, into Justin's mouth. Justin licks it off, and leans back, looking up at Jiri.

Jiri mutters, "Fuck," pulls Justin up easily onto the couch, nudges his knees onto the cushions. Jiri runs a broad hand over Justin's cock, making Justin dip closer just a little, and Jiri practically swallows him. He sucks cock like he's had practice, and Jiri's got a tongue that's driving Justin crazy, It's all Justin can do to hold onto the back of the couch and let Jiri work him over with his mouth, _fuck_.

Justin's head rolls back onto the couch as Jiri's tongue twists around his his dick and he's trying to thrust into Jiri's warm mouth. But Jiri pins his twitching hips down to the coach with his big hands and Justin is wound up he feels like he's going to explode. Jiri makes a noise and the vibrations make Justin's eyes roll back, because fuck Jiri's mouth is good and he's about to come. 

He warns Jiri with a shaky word and Jiri pulls off. Justin whimpers at the loss but Jiri is squeezing his cock, running his hand up and down it. He closes his eyes and Justin is coming on his face and its about the hottest thing Justin has ever seen.

"So, those clippings," Justin says. Jiri smirks, as if to say yeah they were right. Justin lends him his shirt to wipe off his face; he's got manners. Justin reels Jiri in for a kiss, feeling his bruised mouth against his.

Their kiss is interrupted by Justin's phone ringing again. Once again its Cam and Justin grabs it, turning it off. Jiri grins and pulls Justin against him, head resting on Jiri's chest.

They stay there for a second before Jiri is gently pushing Justin up, "That was great but I don't feel like laying in my own come." 

Justin licks his lips, asks, "Do you want to shower?" Jiri grins slow and hot at him and says, "Show me the way."


End file.
